Imaging devices, like digital cameras and surveillance TV cameras, conventionally use zoom lens systems to capture images of an object through one or more groups of lens. With increasing usage of Charge Coupled Device (CCD) and Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) in imaging devices, zoom lens systems with high resolution and wide field view are needed.
However, conventional zoom lens systems do not adequately achieve high resolution and wide field view. For zoom lens systems with two lens groups, the resolution in some focal lengths may be sacrificed. For zoom lens system with more than two lens groups, the manufacturing cost is relatively high due to a mechanism for driving the lens groups.